Ricochet
Ricochet is the most versatile gun in Tanki Online. Though as opposed to all other M2 weapons it has no mass damage, Ricochet is still one of the most effective tank turrets for both DM and CTF modes. It inflicts massive damage to one target, easily steals frags from its rivals and it is perfect for fast killing both enemy tanks with any long range guns, and enemy Isidas and Freezes from safe distance. Ricochet also has two distinctive features: it has moderate recoil and huge physical effect on enemy tanks, and its charges bounce off obstacles. Combined with advanced homing system this gives Ricochet player a visible advantage. *A perfect combination of massive damage and medium range.Ricochet is perfect for both DM and CTF modes. Medium range of fire helps Ricochet killing defending Freezes from safe distance and use ricochets for its own advantage in urban warfare. It is expensive. Best matching hulls for mounting Ricochet Ricochet requires high-stability tank hulls, which means that Dictators and Hornets are not the best choices. Viking is the best possible choice for designing an assault tank for CTF mode. Perfect for both capturing and delivering enemy flags, and for returning own flag. Of course Mammoth is not for attacking enemy base in CTF mode, but it is still good for Deathmatches. As for defending the base it looks like Thunder, Freeze and Shaft are better choices. Ricochet: PROs and CONs (+) PROs *Ricochet is versatile and obviously overpowered. *The best tank gun for returning own flag. *Ricochet effectively kills Isidas and Freezes from safe distance. ( - ) CONs *Aiming moving targets from a distance is tricky. *You may run out of plasma at the most inappropriate moment. *Do not mount on dictators or wasps, highly unstable if not mounted on a proper hull. *Be careful when using it, try not to hit yourself when you are up against a wall, the plasma damages anyone it comes in contact with, even you. Table of characteristics Ricochet in higher upgrades Ricochet M1 It becomes a little bit stronger than before, not enough to rule the battlefield but just enough to protect yourself and help the team. Ricochet is a considerably powerful weapon even in M0 so giving up a few crates of crystals won't be much of a hassle because you will be proud of your weapon even then. If you are a Ricochet fan then you can prefer to upgrade your weapon to M3 although if you are not a Ricochet fan and don't want to buy this weapon then I recommend you save up to upgrade your weapon of choice and ignore trying to buy this weapon. It is costly to buy and you probably won't like it much. At M1 the Ricochet's changes. The plasma reservior is now more spacious allowing the gun to hold more plasma. It has higher damage,more recoil and quicker reload rate. Ricochet M2 At M2 the Ricochet changes drastically. It becomes an ideal killer weapon in the battlefield and also a nice parkour turret. The now changes again and it gets a bigger plasma reservior which is surrounded by nice curved sides,it even gets a chrome repaint. No changes have been done to the barrel. The gun has even more damage,recoil and reload speed. Ricochet M3 Very lethal in the battlefield and extremely good in parkour, this turret certainly lives up to its name. It's texture get's another change and every single part of the turret is different than it was before. The plasma reservior is now replaced by a plasma generator and it also receives an armour cage. The turret is at its maximum potential and has full damage, recoil and reload upgrades. It can destroy tanks with ease and has lots of plasma. Once you get this and get an upgraded hull you can join a clan with them readily accepting you in. Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Fan fiction Category:Game Category:Inside the Game Category:Prototypes